Un amor secreto
by Heit
Summary: EPILOGO FINAL - Ginny quiere a Draco, Draco quiere a Ginny, pero deben ocultar sus sentimientos por sus familias
1. Conversando

UN AMOR SECRETO  
  
  
  
"Querido diario:  
  
Estoy muy mal. Llevo dos semanas sin escribirte porque no he tenido ánimos como para escribir lo que voy a escribir o para contárselo a alguien:  
  
Un lunes fui al aula de dcao porque se me olvidó allí el libro que nos mandó leer el profesor Binns, y allí me encontré a Harry besándose con la chica nueva esa, la española con nombre raro, creo que se llama Aida (n/a. Jijiji... yo liándome con Harry y mi otra yo... bueno, no digo nada). Naturalmente, no entré a recoger el libro, me quedé paralizada. Había en mí una lucha interior... quería romper a llorar como nunca antes habría llorado, pero a la vez no quería, pues me hice la promesa de no volver a derramar una lágrima por él. Seguía ahí de pie viendo la escena, sin poder moverme, pestañear ni llorar. De repente sentí que alguien se acercaba a mí por detrás, pero no me volví a ver quién era. Esa persona se iba acercando cada vez más, hasta que pude sentir su aliento en mi nuca. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró:  
  
-No llores por él, no merece tus lágrimas.  
  
Reconocí la voz perfectamente y me volví, pero solo vi una capa negra y su pelo rubio desaparecer por un pasillo.  
  
Me fui a mi habitación, pues necesitaba pensar bien en todo lo ocurrido: el amor de toda mi vida besándose con la española... y las palabras de Draco, que merecían mucha atención, ya que no dijo eso de una manera fría o con ganas de hacer daño, como hace siempre que se dirige a un Gryffindor... lo dijo de una manera dulce... no sé cómo explicarlo...  
  
Los días siguientes me estuve fijando en él y estuve ignorando el hecho de que Harry estuviera saliendo con la española, pues las palabras de Draco significaron mucho para mí y me dieron fuerza, pues tenía mucha razón: él nunca supo valorar el amor que yo le ofrecía, y eso no fue culpa mía. El caso es que noté a Draco bastante raro. Ahora su hobbie no era insultar a los Gryffindors, era pasear solo por el castillo y los terrenos del colegio. Lo observo siempre por la ventana de mi cuarto, que da al lago. Se suele sentar apoyado en el tronco grueso de un árbol que hay cerca del lago, mirándolo y tirando piedrecillas.  
  
De repente me encontré con que lo observaba todas las tardes, y me gustaba hacerlo. Sentía el impulso de bajar al lago y preguntarle el porqué de su comportamiento tan anormal. Poco a poco (bueno, poco a poco no, más bien fue radicalmente) me olvidé de Harry... que hiciera con la española lo que le diera la gana, yo estaba más ocupada pensando en Draco.  
  
Aún no me puedo creer que me guste Draco Malfoy (sí, me gusta, lo tengo muy claro... me ha hecho olvidarme de Harry y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza... siempre estoy pensando en Draco, a todas horas), es un amor imposible... él es... Draco Malfoy, un Slytherin hijo de un mortífago y que ha odiado de siempre a mi familia. Me siento fatal porque sé que nunca estaré con él, y me sorprende estar tan afectada, pues a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada a los amores no correspondidos pero...  
  
El otro día leí un poema de Manuel Acuña que me gustó mucho:  
  
"Comprendo que tus besos  
  
jamás han de ser míos;  
  
comprendo que en tus ojos  
  
no me he de ver jamás;  
  
y te amo, y en mis locos  
  
y ardientes desvaríos  
  
bendigo tus desdenes,  
  
adoro tus desvíos  
  
y en vez de amarte menos  
  
te quiero mucho más"  
  
Ahora, sólo una pregunta cruza mi mente: ¿le amo?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Querido diario:  
  
Estoy muy confusa... he descubierto a Draco mirándome continuamente, y no con una mirada de odio o asco... era una mirada dulce...  
  
Ahora mismo estoy sentada en el suelo mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana. Él está ahí, en el lago, como todas las tardes en los últimos días. No lo veo muy bien, pues la torre de Gryffindor está muy alta, pero juraría que está triste... ¿por qué? Estoy preocupada por él. Si por mí fuera bajaría ahora mismo y estaría con él... pero no me atrevo... pero ¿por qué no hacerlo? Últimamente no se mete con nadie, ni habla con mucha gente (por lo menos cuando lo observo) quizá debería intentarlo... sí... allá voy."  
  
------------------------ " ------------------------  
  
  
  
Ginny cerró el diario de golpe, se puso su capa y fue con paso directo hacia el retrato. Hermione la llamó, pero no le hizo caso, estaba muy ocupada pensando en lo que le diría a Draco.  
  
Abrió la puerta que da a los terrenos del castillo. Sintió como una pequeña ráfaga de aire helado le acariciaba la cara y las manos descubiertas. Miró hacia su objetivo. Draco seguía sentado y con aire melancólico.  
  
Ginny se acercó, lenta y temblorosa hacia Draco, intentando hacer el menor ruido. Todo estaba en silencio. Sólo se oía el viento, que soplaba fuerte a ratos, y el agua del lago cuando Draco tiraba alguna piedrecilla.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Virginia?  
  
Ginny no se esperaba eso. No se esperaba que Draco, sin haberla mirado, hubiera sabido quién era; no se esperaba que Draco la hubiera llamado por su nombre, y no se hubiera referido a ella como "Weasley"; y aún más le sorprendió que el tono de su voz no sonara frío, helado... Tenía un tono triste y dulce a la vez.  
  
-Quería tomar un poco el aire y te vi aquí. Sentí el impulso de acercarme, pero si lo deseas puedo irme por donde he venido.  
  
Draco la miró. Ginny no sabía describir esa mirada... llena de tantos sentimientos... era como si quisiera explicar muchas cosas con una sola mirada. Draco negó con la cabeza.  
  
-¿No qué? -preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Que no deseo que te vallas.  
  
No se esperaba esa contestación. Se esperaba algo más... en realidad no sabía lo que se esperaba. Como el tronco era bastante gordo, Ginny se sentó al lado de Draco. Olía muy bien... una mezcla de colonia, gomina y after- shave (n/a. Se escribe así? Bueno, da igual, me has entedido no? El caso es que huele de muerte el tío). Ginny imitó a Draco, cogió unas piedrecillas del suelo y se puso a tirarlas al lago. Draco cortó el silencio.  
  
-¿Por qué estás sola? ¿No deberías estar con tus amigas o con el trío?  
  
-No me apetecen sus compañías.  
  
-¿Y la mía sí?  
  
-Sí en estos momentos.  
  
De nuevo hubo silencio, pero esta vez más violento. Ginny decidió decirle algo.  
  
-¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás solo? Últimamente siempre te veo sin compañía.  
  
-¿Para qué tener compañía si tengo amigos tan imbéciles?  
  
-La verdad Draco, y sin ánimo de ofender, tienes toda la razón: tener unos amigos como Crabbe y Goyle es una buena razón para andar solo.  
  
Draco la miró extrañado.  
  
-Eres la primera persona que no es de mi familia que me llama Draco.  
  
-Ya que tú te has tomado la libertad de llamarme por mi nombre... ¿Por qué no hacerlo yo?  
  
En realidad no tenía pensado llamarle por su nombre en ningún momento, se le escapó.  
  
-Se me hace raro que te dirijas así a mí, sin insultarme.  
  
-Llevo un tiempo sin querer insultarte.  
  
Ginny no supo qué contestar a eso... ¿era una insinuación? No... imposble...  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre Draco? ¿Por qué estás tan raro?  
  
-Porque mi padre quiere que sea un mortífago como él, y yo no quiero estar mi vida sirviendo al Señor Tenebroso.  
  
Ginny tampoco se esperaba una respuesta tan directa. Parecía que quería decir algo más.  
  
-Y... estoy enamorado de una chica de la que no me debería haber enamorado, porque jamás se fijará en mí como yo deseo, y al enamorarme de ella estoy enfrentándome a mi orgullo y mi familia.  
  
Muchos pensamientos pasaban como balas por la cabeza de Ginny: primero la insinuación de unos segundos antes, y luego lo que le había dicho... que estaba enamorado, y según la descripción que había dado... o se había enamorado de una muggle o... quizás de ella.  
  
-A mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo. Me he enamorado del que no debía, pero no me arrepiento.  
  
-¿Potter?  
  
-No, incluso al lado del chico del que estoy enamorada se puede decir que tengo muchas posibilidades con Harry.  
  
-Nunca pensaba que estaría hablando de esto contigo.  
  
-Yo tampoco.  
  
-Y me gusta.  
  
-A mí también.  
  
Volvió a haber un silencio, pero esta vez menos violento. Al parecer... ¿Ginny se estaba haciendo amiga de Draco? Al menos en dos semanas Ginny había conseguido con Draco lo que no pudo con Harry en tantos años: entablar una conversación. Draco habló:  
  
-Será mejor que volvamos al castillo... ya es muy tarde y hace más frío.  
  
Ginny asintió. Draco se levantó y le extendió su mano a Ginny para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Cuando Ginny cogió la mano de Draco, ambos sintieron la misma sensación... pero lo que no sabían es que unos ojos verdes los observaban desde hacía unos minutos desde la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Llegaron al vestíbulo.  
  
-Bueno, yo me tengo que ir hacia las mazmorras.  
  
Ginny asintió.  
  
-Hasta luego.  
  
Draco y Ginny se sonrieron antes de dirigirse a sus salas comunes.  
  
Ginny entró en la sala común con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que se le borró directamente. Harry avanzaba hacia ella, y parecía enfadado... muy enfadado.  
  
-Ven ahora mismo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?  
  
-Tengo que hablar contigo.  
  
Con resignación Ginny siguió a Harry a un rinconcito de la sala común.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué coño hacías con Malfoy?  
  
-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Pues no es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Draco.  
  
-¿Draco?  
  
A Ginny se le volvió a escapar su nombre.  
  
-¿Ahora le llamas Draco? Ginny, no es buena compañía para ti. ¿Acaso no recuerdas quién es? Draco Malfoy, Ginny. el mismo que nos ha insultado tantas veces. Me asombra que ahora te juntes con él, después de todos los insultos que ha dirigido hacia tu familia.  
  
-Ha cambiado, Harry. Mira, sé lo que hago ¿sabes? Si me quiero juntar con Draco, lo hago, y punto. Tú no tienes que ir detrás de mí diciéndome lo que está bien y lo que está mal.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando.  
  
Aida se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry no había despegado sus ojos verdes de los ojos castaños y furiosos de Ginny.  
  
-Ya hablaremos de esto Ginny. Por ahora no les diré nada a tus hermanos, pero como te vuelva a ver con él lo haré.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta, le dio la mano a Aida y se fueron.  
  
"Eso, vete con tu españolita a que te baile unas sevillanas y te haga una paella... a mí déjame en paz", pensó Ginny llena de rabia. Subió a su habitación y decidió dormirse. No tenía hambre, así que no iba a bajar a cenar, por muy tentadora que fuera la idea de ver a Draco. 


	2. Algo negro

CAPITULO 2  
  
  
  
Ginny se despertó antes que sus amigas, y decidió bajar a desayunar sin ellas, pensando en lo que habían dicho el día anterior Draco y Harry... Ginny quería a Draco pero... si sus hermanos se enteraban... sería horrible.  
  
Con esos pensamientos llegó al Gran Comedor, en el que sólo había unos cuantos alumnos madrugadores. Ginny miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, y descubrió unos ojos grises mirándola y una bonita sonrisa dedicada a ella. No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y sonrojarse.  
  
Cuando terminaba de tomar el desayuno entraron al gran comedor Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ron miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y descubrió a Draco mirando a Ginny. Draco se dio cuenta y bajó inmediatamente la mirada hacia su desayuno.  
  
-No me gusta nada cómo te mira Malfoy -dijo Ron.  
  
Harry miró a Ginny recordándole la conversación de ayer.  
  
-No creo que me mire de una manera "especial", Ron, no seas paranoico -le dijo Ginny a su hermano.  
  
Ginny volvió a mirar a Harry. Sintió que Harry lo sabía todo, pero eso era imposible porque no le había dicho nada a nadie acerca de sus nuevos sentimientos hacia Draco o... ¿acaso se le notaba tanto?  
  
-Chicos, daos prisa en desayunar, a primera hora tenemos historia de la magia -les dijo Hermione a Ron y Harry.  
  
-Genial, no hay nada que me interese más ahora... ¿Qué te toca a ti, Ginny? -preguntó Ron.  
  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
-¿A que el nuevo profesor está muy bueno, Ginny? -soltó Hermione.  
  
Todos se la quedaron mirando.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no es cierto?  
  
-Dios, Hermione, el último profesor (y único, porque no creo que pienses que Snape es un sex-symbol) al que creíste "bueno" era un inútil -dijo Ron.  
  
-El profesor Christensen no es un inútil.  
  
-Ron, lo que te pasa es que estás celoso, y punto -sentenció Ginny. Parecía que Ron la estaba echando mal de ojo mientras Harry se reía.  
  
-Ron, tu hermana tiene razón -apoyó Harry.  
  
-Lo que me faltaba... -dijo Ron colorado.  
  
Ginny iba a decirle algo a su hermano con lo que apoyar su tesis, pero en ese momento apareció Aída, que se sentó entre ella y Harry. A Ginny ya no le importaba que Harry estuviera con otra, pero no le gustaba verlos juntos, aunque pensándolo bien, según le había dicho Hemione, Aída era una chica muy maja, con sentido del humor, muy lista, extrovertida... quizás al fin y al cabo no sería tan malo que Harry estuviera con ella, solo tenía que conocerla mejor.  
  
-Ginny, guapa, ¿te gustaría venir con Hermione y conmigo el sábado de compras en Hogsmade? -le preguntó Aída.  
  
Harry miró a Ginny diciéndole con la mirada "ve con ellas". Seguramente si decía que no a él le sentaba mal, y sería una buena oportunidad para conocer a la novia de su antiguo amor...  
  
-Vale.  
  
Ginny terminó el desayuno y se dirigió hacia la salida del comedor para ir a dcao, no sin antes volverse para comprobar que unos ojos grises la volvían a mirar.  
  
Durante las clases de la mañana, Ginny no se pudo concentrar mucho, aunque era muy difícil no concentrarse en el profesor de dcao, Hayden Christensen (n/a. Kien no kerría tenerle como profesor?), con lo bueno que estaba.  
  
Durante la comida, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó y dijo:  
  
-Como todos sabéis, se acerca Halloween, y este año haremos un baile. Los muggles en ese día se disfrazan de brujas y magos o cosas por el estilo. Nosotros nos disfrazaremos de personajes muggles de películas muggles.  
  
A todos les entusiasmó la noticia. Aída ya estaba haciendo planes con Harry sobre sus disfraces, y se veía a Harry muy animado; Ron le pidió a Hermione que fuera su pareja antes de que Dumbledore se volviera a sentar en su silla, pues había aprendido la lección, y Hermione le daba ideas a Ron sobre sus disfraces, a las que Ron negaba con la cabeza. Ginny no hacía planes para el baile, de hecho dudaba que fuera, pues además de no tener un disfraz propicio para la ocasión, le faltaba lo más importante: una pareja para el baile.  
  
Ya faltaba poco para que empezaran las clases de la tarde, así que Ginny cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia su próxima clase, dejando a todos los demás con sus animadas conversaciones sobre el baile, y sin darse cuenta de que unos ojos grises la seguían mirando.  
  
Por la noche, cuando estaba haciendo los asquerosos y aburridos deberes de Pociones, Aída se sentó junto a ella.  
  
-Ginny, maja, ¿ya sabes con quién irás al baile?  
  
-No, aún no lo sé. Es más, no creo que vaya.  
  
-¿Cómo que no irás? ¡Una chica tan guapa no se puede perder un baile como este! Tú irás al baile, Ginny, como que me llamo Aída.  
  
-Gracias Aída, pero no creo que vaya a conseguir pareja...  
  
-¿Pero qué dices? Seguro que si quieres, consigues varias. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? El sábado en Hogsmade nos compramos tú y yo (Hermione ha dicho que no puede, que tiene una reunión de prefectos) los disfraces para el baile, y de paso hacemos una lista con los chicos que merecen la pena.  
  
-¿Chicos que merecen la pena, Eidi? -Harry acababa de llegar donde estaban ellas, y sólo había oído esas palabras. Eidi debía ser el mote cariñoso que le había puesto a Aída.  
  
-Es que Aída está empeñada en encontrarme una pareja para el baile y que compremos el sábado los disfraces...  
  
-A mí me parece genial esa idea... siempre y cuando el "chico que merece la pena" no sea de Slytherin... ¿verdad Eidi?  
  
-Hombre, Harry, hay chicos en Slytherin que...  
  
-Creo que a sus hermanos no les haría mucha gracia que Ginny fuera con alguien de Slytherin, Aída, y más si es un rubio platino...  
  
-¿Queréis parar de una vez? Aída, gracias pero creo que no me hace falta tu ayuda para encontrar una pareja para el baile, la encontraré yo sola, y espero que el sábado nos vayamos de compras juntas -dijo amablemente, pero luego se levantó y se volvió a hablar a Harry, pero no con tanta amabilidad- y quizá si vaya al baile con un Slytherin... puede que un rubio platino esté interesado en ir conmigo.  
  
Con esto cogió sus cosas y se fue a su habitación. En realidad lo que le había dicho a Harry era un farol. Ella deseaba ir con Draco al baile, pero dudaba que él quisiera lo mismo. Había decidido que buscaría una pareja para el baile... quizá Colin quisiera ir con ella... y se compraría un disfraz el sábado con Aída, pues tenía unos ahorrillos...  
  
Mientras pensaba en eso, un búho entró por su ventana y se dirigió a ella, entregándole un trocito de pergamino que decía:  
  
"Virginia, ven conmigo al baile, no te preocupes por tus hermanos, que digan lo que quieran, al igual que los demás.  
  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
Ginny se quedó paralizada. Por un lado tenía la posibilidad de ir al baile con la persona con la que se moría por ir y quizá pasar la mejor velada de su vida junto a él. Por otro lado tenía la posibilidad de enfadar y cabrear a sus hermanos, a Harry y... a casi todo el mundo en realidad.  
  
Ella misma... todo el mundo... Draco... Ella... sus hermanos... la carta... Ella... Harry... Draco... "no te preocupes por tus hermanos, que digan lo que quieran, al igual que los demás"... Draco... Ella... los demás...  
  
Sin duda, iría con Draco al baile, pero no se lo diría a nadie, lo dejaría como una sorpresa. Ahora sólo debía preocuparse por su disfraz... le escribió una nota a Draco y se la envió con su búho, que se había quedado mientras Ginny leía la carta y razonaba su decisión, como esperando que Ginny le diera algo para entregarle a su amo.  
  
"Draco, está bien, iré contigo al baile, a pesar de lo que digan los demás, pero... ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Qué te vas a poner tú? La novia de Harry y yo iremos el sábado a Hogsmade a comprar el disfraz, pero no sé cuál...  
  
Virginia Weasley"  
  
Le dio la nota al búho de Draco y se quedó terminando los deberes que no quería terminar en la sala común. A los cinco minutos el búho de Draco volvió y le entregó otra nota a Ginny:  
  
"Con cualquier cosa estarás magnífica. Yo me pondré cualquier cosa negra que pille, ya veré qué. Un beso y buenas noches.  
  
Draco"  
  
Ginny creía que se iba a desmayar: iría al baile con Draco, que iría de negro ("qué guapo" pensó Ginny) y él se despedía con un beso y un buenas noches. Ella le escribió diciéndole: "Draco, gracias y ya veré yo también lo que me pongo, seguramente busque algo negro... buenas noches, y un abrazo. Virginia".  
  
Al día siguiente vio a Aída en el Gran Comedor.  
  
-¡Aída!  
  
-Ah, buenos días Ginny, ¿qué tal?  
  
-Perfectamente.  
  
-Me alegro, maja.  
  
-Oye, que ya tengo pareja para el baile.  
  
-¿De verdad? No dudaba que tardaras mucho en encontrar a alguien pero oye... ¿quién es?  
  
-No te lo puedo decir, Aída, es una sorpresa. Pero os va a sorprender muchísimo.  
  
-Vaya chica, me muero de ganas de saber quién es.  
  
-Bueno, entonces mañana compramos el disfraz ¿no?  
  
-Sí, claro. ¿Qué te parece a las diez y media?  
  
-Perfecto. Hasta luego.  
  
-Adiós maja.  
  
  
  
  
  
Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que lo he escrito muchas veces y no me ha gustado como quedaba, y la verdad, no es que haya quedado muy bien, pero espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Tal vez Ginny y Draco vayan demasiado rápido, ¿no? Y quizá Aída sea un poco bacina intentando buscarle una pareja de baile a Gin pero... se supone que el personaje se basa en mí, ¿no? (es más, es que el personaje soy yo)  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews.  
  
  
  
AÍDA 


	3. Put the blame on Mame, boy

CAPÍTULO 3  
  
Ginny contaba impaciente los días que quedaban para el baile cuando quedaban una hora y media para que se comprara el disfraz.  
  
Ahora estaba en la sala común maldiciendo a su hermano Ron porque cuando bajó a desayunar Draco la sonrió y se dirigía hacia ella para decirle algo, pero justo en ese momento llegó Ron y Draco se vio obligado a cambiar de dirección.  
  
Pasó la hora y media que quedaba hasta las diez y media pensando un posible disfraz para el baile, pero no sabía cuál. Quizá iría bien si se disfrazaba de Morticia Addams... Bajó a la sala común y Aída ya la estaba esperando. En diez minutos (que Aída pasó intentando adivinar la pareja de Ginny) llegaron a Hogsmade y a la primera tienda de la lista de Aída.  
  
-Bueno maja, ¿de qué vais a ir tu misteriosa pareja y tú?  
  
-Él me dijo que iba a llevar algo negro, así que pensé que yo también podría ir de negro.  
  
-Entonces... ¿no vais disfrazados de un personaje de la misma película?  
  
-No ¿y Harry y tú? ¿De qué vais?  
  
-Iré de Anastasia en la peli de Disney. Me pondré el vestido que lleva cuando la van a presentar como la gran duquesa en París. Y Harry se pondrá un traje de chaqueta...  
  
-Vaya, has elegido un disfraz muy bonito, pero... ¿crees que lo tendrán?  
  
-Sí, lo encargué el día en que decidimos nuestros disfraces.  
  
Mientras hablaban iban mirando entre los numerosos disfraces.  
  
-Bueno Ginny, ¿Habías pensado algún disfraz?  
  
-Em... quizá Morticia Addams...  
  
-He de reconocer que Morticia es la muerta viviente con más estilo que conozco, pero no te pega...  
  
-Tienes razón...  
  
Mientras Ginny buscaba por un lado, Aída por otro. De repente a Aída se le iluminaron los ojos.  
  
-¡Ginny! ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Es perfecto para ti! -dijo sacando un vestido negro del perchero. Ginny fue a verlo.  
  
-Aída, no creo...  
  
-Oh, vamos Ginny... es precioso y seguro que te queda como un guante.  
  
-Aída, ¿te imaginas la cara de mis hermanos si me ven con este vestido?  
  
-Bueno, Ron se enfadaría un poco quizá, pero a los gemelos no creo que les importe... ¿y has pensado en la cara de tu pareja "x"? seguro que se le dibuja una sonrisa en la cara nada más verte y no se le borra en una semana...  
  
Ginny pensó en Draco... seguramente le gustara que Ginny se pusiera eso... y el vestido era realmente bonito...  
  
-No sé Aída...  
  
-Mira, tú pruébatelo, y si te queda bien te lo quedas, y si no... pues buscamos otro, aunque no creo que encontremos un vestido más apropiado y bonito.  
  
Ginny cogió el vestido y fue a un probador a ponérselo mientras Aída preguntaba por su disfraz de Anastasia. A los tres minutos Ginny salía del probador con el vestido puesto.  
  
-Dios Santo Ginny, te lo tienes que comprar, te queda... te queda... te queda mejor que un lavado de pelo a Snape...  
  
Las dos rieron... la verdad es que no se imaginaban a Snape con el pelo limpio. Ginny se acercó al espejo. De verdad que el vestido le quedaba bien, y era exactamente de su talla. Se moría de ganas por ver la cara de sus hermanos y de Draco al verla con ese vestido...  
  
-¡Me lo quedo!  
  
_"_  
  
Finalmente llegó el día del baile.  
  
En los últimos días Ginny no había hablado con Draco, pero el búho de él solía visitar la habitación de Ginny por las noches.  
  
Tres horas antes del baile, Aída, Hermione y Ginny se juntaron en la habitación de cuarto (las demás chicas de cuarto se habían ido al dormitorio de las de quinto porque querían que Parvartti y Lavender les enseñaran unos trucos de maquillaje).  
  
-Vaya Ginny, y yo que quería ser la protagonista de las miradas de Ron -dijo Hermione al ver el vestido que llevaría Ginny-: ahora estará todo el rato mirándote para cuidar que ningún chico te mire más de la cuenta.  
  
Ginny estaba tremendamente nerviosa... quería que llegara la hora del baile para estar con Draco, pero temía la reacción de Ron al vestido y, sobretodo, a Draco.  
  
Ginny terminó de arreglarse justo a la hora en que había quedado con Draco en la entrada al Gran Comedor. Como a Aída y a Hermione aún les quedaba un poquito, decidió bajar antes, y así se ahorraba el tener que bajar con Ron a buscar a Draco.  
  
Cuando llegó a la Sala Común todas las miradas se fijaron en ella y luego en Ron para ver su cara. Él de inmediato se acercó a ella enfadado. Harry iba detrás de él.  
  
-¿Pero te has vuelto loca? -le decía Ron- ¡Sube ahora mismo y súbete el escote y cósete la raja de la falda!  
  
-¡No pienso hacerlo, Ron!  
  
-Ron...  
  
-¡Cállate Harry!  
  
-Ron, me da igual lo que pienses de mi vestido. ¡A MI me gusta y punto! Y si a ti no te gusta no mires.  
  
-¡El problema es que te mirarán todos!  
  
-Ron, yo creo que el vestido no es para que te pongas...  
  
-¡Tú te callas, Harry! ¡Mi hermana no puede ir vestida así!  
  
-¿Qué no? ¿Te apuestas algo? Y si me miran todos, ¡pues que miren, que para algo me lo he puesto! ¡No voy a parecer un cardo toda mi vida!  
  
-Ginny, tú no pareces un cardo...  
  
-¡Que te calles Harry!  
  
-¡¿Y quién es tu pareja?!  
  
-Eso ya lo verás...  
  
Y Ginny se dio la vuelta y se fue elegantemente de la Sala Común. Mientras se dirigía hacia el recibidor, donde Draco la estaría esperando, se encontró con Fred y George, que volvían a la Sala Común porque se les habían olvidado unas bengalas del doctor Filibuster.  
  
-Dios Ginny, estás preciosa -dijo Fred besándole la mano.  
  
-Así me gusta hermanita, que dejes el listón de los Weasley bien alto -le dijo George repitiendo el gesto de su gemelo.  
  
Ginny se alegró mucho de que Fred y George no les pusieran ninguna queja al vestido.  
  
Finalmente llegó al recibidor. Draco estaba apoyado en la pared y mirando al suelo. Llevaba un traje y corbata negros y una camisa blanca. Draco sintió que alguien le estaba mirando y fijó su mirada hacia Ginny. Inmediatamente se enderezó, tragó saliva mientras le temblaban las piernas y fue hacia el pie de la escalera para recibir a Ginny.  
  
-Vaya... me dejas sin palabras... estás... estás... Dios... ¿quién se ha muerto en el cielo para que los ángeles vayan de negro? -Ginny sonrió y, sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó, aunque el maquillaje pudo disimularlo un poco-. Estás perfecta Rita...  
  
Ginny iba vestida de Rita Hayworth en Gilda en la famosa escena en la que baila, canta y se quita un guante al compás de la música: era un vestido de satén negro, escotado sin tirantes, largo hasta los tobillos pero con una raja de vértigo y algo ceñido, tenía unos zapatos negros, guantes negros muy largos por encima del codo, llevaba el pelo ondulado, tenía una gargantilla plateada e iba muy bien maquillada.  
  
-Tú también vas muy guapo, Draco... aunque no sé a ciencia cierta de qué vas disfrazado...  
  
Draco sonrió y sacó de sus bolsillos unas gafas negras de sol y se las puso.  
  
-Se supone que soy un hombre de negro -dijo Draco, al que las gafas de sol hacían ver muy sexy-, aunque también podría ser un chico "caiga quién caiga", aunque eso es un programa, no una película.  
  
-O... ¿puedes acariciarte los labios con el pulgar de la mano derecha de derecha a izquierda?  
  
Draco, extrañado por la petición de "Rita", hizo lo que ella le pidió.  
  
-También puedes ser un chico Martini, aunque eso es un anuncio de televisión (n/a. sabíais que el primer chico Martini era de mi pueblo (Tomelloso)?).  
  
-Seré lo que más te guste -dijo mientras se quitaba las gafas-. ¿Pasamos?  
  
Ginny asintió. Draco le extendió el brazo como todo un caballero y Ginny lo cogió. Mientras pasaban entre la multitud sólo se oía "¿ese es Malfoy, con Weasley? No me lo puedo creer..." o comentarios por el estilo.  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba decorado con globos y demás adornos festivos. Había mesas de seis, cuatro y dos personas esparcidas por toda la sala excepto en el centro, donde había espacio suficiente para bailar. Draco y Ginny se sentaron en una mesa de dos que estaba en una esquina del Comedor, al lado de una ventana.  
  
Al Gran Comedor entraron Harry, Aída, Ron y Hermione. Aída iba muy guapa vestida exactamente igual que la Anastasia de la película, y Harry tampoco iba mal vestido con traje. Hermione iba vestida de la princesa Amidala y Ron de Anakin. Aída buscaba con la mirada a Ginny para descubrir quién era "x". Cuando lo vio arrastró a Ron y compañía hasta una mesa que estaba justo en la otra esquina, lo más alejada de Ginny y Draco, y sentó a Ron y Harry dándoles la espalda para que no los vieran, porque sabía que se podía armar la 3ª Guerra Mundial si Ron se enteraba.  
  
La cena transcurrió con total tranquilidad y con continuos coqueteos por parte de ambos. Ginny se lo estaba pasando genial en compañía de Draco. Él era un chico con sentido del humor, amable, galán, simpático, educado... era una lástima que todo el mundo lo viera como lo contrario. A cada minuto, a cada palabra que los sensuales labios de Draco pronunciaban, Ginny se sentía más atraída hacia él, y viceversa.  
  
-Bueno, ¿piensas bailarme "put the blame on Mame"? -le dijo Draco al acabar de cenar-. Sería una lástima que después de ponerte ese vestido no te viera cantando y bailando a lo Rita Hayworth.  
  
-Ya veremos... -le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
-Por ahora me conformo con bailar esta canción contigo -dijo mientras sonaban los acordes de "stuck in a moment" de U2.  
  
Ginny no se podía negar a esa petición, aunque sabía que si bailaban, era muy probable que Ron la viera con Draco. Draco se levantó y extendió su mano exactamente igual a como había hecho aquella tarde, y Ginny la cogió. Fueron de la mano hasta el centro de la improvisada pista de baile, luego Draco soltó su mano para poner las dos alrededor de la cintura de Ginny, atrayéndola hacia él. Ginny hizo lo mismo con sus manos y el cuello de Draco, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba el bello aroma que Draco desprendía, deseando que el tiempo parara o que la canción durara eternamente para no tener que separarse del cuerpo del chico.  
  
De repente una voz, la última que quería oír en ese momento, la despertó de sus fantasías.  
  
-¡Malfoy! ¡¿Qué coño te crees que haces abrazando a mi hermana?!  
  
Ginny se separó de Draco para ver a Ron de frente. Él estaba completamente rojo de la furia y parecía dispuesto a pegar a Draco. Detrás de él estaba Harry, que la mirata con una cara de "tú te lo has buscado", Hermione, que estaba muy seria, y Aída, que miraba furiosa a Ron.  
  
-No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo -dijo Draco con calma, aún sin soltar la cintura de Ginny con una mano y con la otra metida en el bolsillo.  
  
-Pues sí que lo es, Malfoy, ¡y suelta a mi hermana de una puta vez!  
  
-¿Y si yo no quiero que lo haga? -dijo Ginny con tono desafiante. Todo el Salón los miraba.  
  
-¿¡Pero tú te has vuelto loca o qué!? ¡Primero ese vestido, que no sé de donde lo has sacado, y ahora quieres que Malfoy te abrace!  
  
-Ron, cálmate -Aída se había acercado-. Para empezar, el vestido es precioso, y lo elegí yo; y si tu hermana está con Malfoy, tendrá sus razones.  
  
-Tú no te metas en esto Aída -Ron dijo esto mirándola con una mirada que daba miedo, así que ella retrocedió y optó por hacerle caso, aunque quería sacar a Ginny del apuro-. Y tú -se volvió a Draco-, asqueroso hijo de puta, quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana.  
  
Ron iba a pegarle un puñetazo a Draco, pero Draco fue más rápido y se lo pegó él primero. Ahora la nariz de Ron sangraba sin parar y Draco se miraba el puño, le había dado tan fuerte que le dolía. Draco miró a Ginny y salió del Salón hacia los jardines. Hermione le limpiaba la nariz a Ron y Aída y Harry se mantenían en un segundo plano. A Ginny se le asomaron unas lágrimas mientras miraba a su hermano.  
  
-Te odio -dijo con un hilo de voz, pero de manera clara-. Te odio Ronald Weasley. ¿Te has parado a pensar en mis sentimientos? ¿Te has parado a pensar en tus palabras?  
  
-Ginny... -Ron trataba de acercarse más a Ginny, mientras ella retrocedía a cada paso que él daba.  
  
-Te guste o no, estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy, y tú no lo vas a cambiar.  
  
-¡Ginny, escuchame! -Ron seguía intentando acercarse a ella.  
  
-¡A mí no te me acerques jamás! ¡Te odio!  
  
Y se fue corriendo (lo que podía, porque con el vestido y los zapatos...), dejando a todo el mundo estupefacto, hacia los jardines a buscar a Draco. Él estaba paseando por el límite del bosque prohibido. Cuando Ginny llegó hasta él, le abrazó mientras lloraba.  
  
-Draco... lo siento tanto... yo... le odio...  
  
-Ssh... Virginia, es tu hermano, no debes odiarlo...  
  
-Me da igual quién sea, Draco... no tiene derecho a querer separarnos e insultarte...  
  
-En eso tienes razón (por eso le pegué, lo siento), pero no le odies. Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa...  
  
Draco la sonrió y la cogió de la mano. Se adentraron un poco en el bosque hasta llegar a un árbol de tronco grueso que parecía tener una puerta. La abrió. Ginny vio el lugar más bello que había visto jamás: era un hermoso jardín con toda clase de plantas, flores de todos los colores y algunos árboles. Había pájaros de colores que cantaban y en el centro había un banco de madera. Pasó con Draco a ese hermoso jardín.  
  
-Creo que nadie lo conoce, ni siquiera el guardabosques -dijo Draco al ver la cara de Ginny.  
  
-Draco, es un lugar precioso, gracias por traerme aquí. Seguro que aquí traes a todas...  
  
-Nunca he traído aquí a nadie, esperaba a traer a alguien especial... -Ginny se sonrojó un poco, aunque el maquillaje volvió a disimularlo- ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de esto? Di el título de una canción y el intérprete.  
  
-"Viernes", de los Hombres G.  
  
De fondo se escuchaba la canción que Ginny había dicho. Draco arrancó una hermosa flor roja y se la entregó a Ginny, que estaba muy asombrada. Tomaron la misma postura que en el baile y comenzaron a bailar, pero esta vez sin que nadie les molestara.  
  
La canción paró, pero Draco murmuró "Something, The Beatles".  
  
-Virginia, sé que probablemente no te lo creas pero... -Draco se separó un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarla, para poder mirarla a los ojos- me he enamorado de ti.  
  
Ginny se volvió a sonrojar y pestañeó varias veces para comprobar que no era un sueño, que Draco Malfoy estaba frente a ella diciéndole que la quería.  
  
-Yo también me he enamorado de ti, Draco.  
  
Draco sonrió. Acercó su boca a la de ella poco a poco. Al principio fue una caricia de labios, pero finalmente Draco la besó muy dulcemente. Ginny sentía mil mariposas en su interior y un centenar de sensaciones nuevas. Draco abrió la boca y con su lengua acarició los labios de Ginny para que ella también abriera la suya, cosa que consiguió. El beso se hizo mucho más profundo y apasionado mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban, al igual que sus manos acariciaban el pelo, la nuca o la espalda del otro. Ninguno de los dos sabía de dónde podían sacar el aire para continuar besándose. Finalmente, y de una manera tan dulce como empezó, el beso se terminó.  
  
No dijeron nada, no había nada que decir. Draco cogió la mano de Ginny y la llevó hasta el banco donde se sentaron. Ginny apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, que se había desabrochado la chaqueta y aflojado la corbata (en esos momentos ambos estaban muy acalorados... normal, ¿no?) y Draco la acariciaba.  
  
-¿Somos novios? -preguntó Draco tras unos minutos de silencio.  
  
-¿Y tú familia? ¿Y la mía? No lo aceptarían, Draco, ya has visto cómo se ha puesto mi hermano... -los ojos de Ginny se aguaron, no soportaba la idea de que los dos se quisieran y no pudieran estar juntos.  
  
-¿Sabes? Conozco a una antigua Slytherin que se enamoró de un Gryffindor a quien siempre había menospreciado. El Gryffindor se le declaró y se hicieron novios. Ninguna de sus familias ni sus amigos aprobaban la relación, pero ellos se amaban con locura y se veían en secreto, también cuando terminaron el colegio. Por deseo de sus padres, ella se tuvo que casar con otro aún estando enamorada de él. Eso tampoco importó, y tampoco importó que ella tuviera un hijo para dejar de amarle. Tuvo que dejar de verle, pero se encontraron hace dos años. Todavía se siguen viendo en secreto y se siguen amando sin que nadie, a parte de mí (y ahora tú) lo sepa.  
  
-Eso es muy triste, Draco. Es una lástima amarse y no poder demostrarlo ante los demás.  
  
-No es triste, porque se tienen el uno al otro, y no importa nada ni nadie más. Virginia, te quiero muchísimo, y no me importa el tener que esconder mis sentimientos antes los demás, no me importa tener que citarme contigo en secreto. Lo único que me importa es tenerte a menudo entre mis brazos y besarte.  
  
-Está bien, Draco, hagámoslo. Seamos novios, en secreto. Amémonos tanto o más esa mujer y su amante. Aunque solo lo sepamos tú y yo.  
  
Se volvieron a besar, aunque esta vez fue más corto, pero tan lleno de sentimientos como el primero.  
  
-Y los protagonistas de tu historia. ¿tienen nombre?  
  
-Ella es mi madre, y él. es Lupin, el profesor que tuvimos.  
  
-Vaya...  
  
-Me temo que ya va siendo hora de volver, Virginia.  
  
-No quiero volver, no quiero ver a nadie más que no seas tú, y menos a mi hermano.  
  
-Yo tampoco quiero volver, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Mejor que salgas tú primero y dentro de unos minutos voy yo, no creo que sea muy conveniente que tu hermano nos vuelva a ver, o querrá devolverme el puñetazo con más fuerza.  
  
Se levantaron del banco y se volvieron a besar.  
  
-Buenas noches, Rita.  
  
-Buenas noches, amor.  
  
Ginny volvió sola al castillo. Por suerte había pasado tanto tiempo con Draco en el jardín que ya no había nadie por los pasillos. Llegó a la torre de Gryffindor y tampoco había nadie, cosa que agradeció. Subió a su cuarto y con cuidado de no despertar a nadie se puso el camisón y se fue a dormir, pensando en esa mágica noche.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, este es el tercer chapter.  
  
Espero que os haya gustado, a mí no es que me haya dejado muy conforme que digamos...  
  
Se lo dedico a Rinoa, JeRu, Khaly de Malfoy, Claudia_de_Malfoy, athena katsura, lora chang (espero haber descrito bien los disfraces...), naty malfoy, Lucía, kap-weasley, Natalia, Sabina Evans y vasty*-*. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews.  
  
Por favor, si estáis leyendo estas líneas, dejad review!!!!!!!!!  
  
AIDA 


	4. El jardín del olvido

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que colgué el último capítulo, pero es que este (que lo tengo escrito desde hace muuuuuuucho tiempo) no me convence del todo, y decidí esperar por si se me ocurría algo mejor, pero al final lo he dejado tal y como estaba. Puede que no sea lo que algunos esperan, pero espero que os guste a todo los que leéis estas líneas.  
  
Se lo dedico a todos los que me dejaron reviews y los que me dejarán (que espero que sean muuuuuuuuuuuchos).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
Capítulo 4 - EL JARDÍN DEL OLVIDO  
  
-Ginny... despierta...  
  
Una voz llamaba a Ginny a despertarse... pero ella no quería. Estaba inmortalizando en un hermoso sueño todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior con una sonrisa boba en los labios.  
  
-Ginny... ¡despierta!  
  
Ginny solo gimió demostrando su disconformidad con esa orden. A la persona que quería despertarla sólo se le ocurrió una manera de conseguir que Ginny despertara.  
  
-Draco Malfoy.  
  
-¿¡Dónde!?  
  
Ginny se levantó de un salto al oír el nombre de Draco, haciendo que Aída, la persona que antes intentaba levantarla, se riera.  
  
-Estaba intentando levantarte, pero ya veo que la única manera de hacerlo es nombrándote a tu chico.  
  
-¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Muy tarde... ¿a qué hora volviste ayer?  
  
-Muy tarde...  
  
-Tienes suerte de que sea yo la que haya venido a despertarte, ¿sabes? No tienes muy bien el panorama...  
  
-¿Todos están enfadados?  
  
-Pues mujer... digamos que decírmelo no me lo han dicho, pero... no es que estén deseando verte...  
  
-¿Y tú? ¿Estás enfadada? Gracias por salir anoche defendiéndome...  
  
-Yo no estoy enfadada contigo porque estés con Malfoy, Ginny. Imagino que tendrás tus razones para hacerlo, y no eres tonta, así que serán buenas. Y de nada, aunque ya ves, me acobardé a la primera mirada de tu hermano...  
  
-¿Crees que me pasé con él? Tal vez no habría tenido que gritarle que le odiaba...  
  
-Digamos que no fue una gran idea, pero estabas muy cabreada... y él lo está contigo... esta mañana le pregunté por ti, y me contestó "no conozco a ninguna Ginny".  
  
-Pero... si él comprendiera como tú... Draco no es como todo el mundo piensa, Aída.  
  
-¿Y qué piensas hacer Ginny?  
  
En ese momento entró el búho de Draco por la ventana que Aída dejó abierta para intentar levantar a Ginny con la brisa helada de esa mañana, lo que hizo que Ginny olvidara la pregunta de Aída. El búho le dejó una nota sobre las piernas y salió por donde había venido y con la misma rapidez. Ginny leyó nerviosa la nota:  
  
"Ven enseguida a "nuestro" jardín, es importante. Te espero. Te quiero. Draco."  
  
Ginny se lo contó a Aída, y ésta última se encargó de llevar al trío maravilla a un lugar alejado del recorrido sala común-salida para que Ginny no se cruzara con ellos y evitar problemas.  
  
Ginny se vistió rápido y se dirigió al jardín. Draco parecía preocupado, leyendo un pergamino arrugado con una mano y estrujando una revista con la otra. Cuando Ginny entró, él se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios mientras le dejaba la revista en las manos.  
  
-Nadie se tomó la molestia de informarme de que hoy salía el primer número de una revista del colegio -dijo Draco con la voz apagada.  
  
Ginny miró la revista. Se llamaba "The Daily Hogwarts". La portada era una foto en movimiento del puñetazo de Draco a Ron con Ginny de fondo. El titular era "Un amor secreto... Malfoy y Weasley".  
  
-Pues muy secreto no lo es... -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ginny. Miró al pie de la foto, ponía "Creevey"- ¿Colin hizo la foto?  
  
-Y Parkinson el artículo... te lo podrás imaginar.  
  
Los dos se sentaron en el banco. Ginny leía el artículo, que relataba con todo lujo de detalles desde el momento en el que Draco y Ginny se encontraron al pie de las escaleras principales hasta que Ginny salió tras Draco después del "te odio" a Ron.  
  
-Mi padre se ha enterado.  
  
Draco le pasó la carta arrugada que antes tenía en la mano y la leyó:  
  
"Hijo desagradecido:  
  
¿No te da vergüenza? ¡Ir con la pobretona esa al baile de Halloween! Casi nos matas a tu madre y a mí del disgusto que nos dio al leer esta mañana el periódico del colegio... Nos debes una gran explicación, y muy convincente... ¿Qué hacías tú, alguien de tu posición social, con la Weasley (creo que no hace falta que diga algo sobre ella o su familia)? ¿Es así como nos agradeces el que te hayamos criado y educado de la manera que tantos chicos de tu edad hubieran deseado? Eres la deshonra de la familia, nunca un Malfoy había hecho algo parecido. Más te vale que no pierdas el tiempo con estupideces de adolescentes con hormonas descontroladas y te centres en tus estudios y en tu futuro como discípulo del Señor Tenebroso, ¡o te puedes ir olvidando de esta familia!  
  
Lucius M. Malfoy"  
  
-Vaya Draco... -Ginny no sabía qué decir.  
  
¿Y si Draco le hacía caso a su padre y decidía olvidarse de ella? De repente Draco se levantó, le quitó a Ginny la carta de las manos, sacó la varita y quemó la carta con un hechizo.  
  
-¡Eso es lo que pienso de sus jodidas amenazas y los planes que ha hecho para mi futuro! ¡A la mierda todo lo que ese inútil piense sobre ti, tu familia y sobre mí! ¡Que le jodan!  
  
Aunque esa era una situación muy seria, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de Draco a las palabras de su padre y verlo sacar ese lado tan "dark" que tenía su chico. Él se dio cuenta y también sonrió, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Volvieron a tomar la posición de la noche anterior: Ginny había apoyado la cabeza en el pecho de Draco, que le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con la otra sujetaba la revista mientras observaba la portada.  
  
-Gin... ¿Le dijiste a tu hermano delante de todo el colegio que estás enamorada de mí?  
  
Ginny asintió con la cabeza y un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas. Fue un error decirlo, la verdad, porque después de lo obvios que fueron la noche anterior ambos, no podrían llevar lo suyo en secreto, pero el dulce beso que Draco le estaba regalando en ese instante, hizo que se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones.  
  
-Bueno, pues entonces lo nuestro no es que sea muy secreto... así que no nos queda otra alternativa que afrontar lo que se nos viene encima -dijo Draco cuando dejó de besarla.  
  
-¿Y tu padre?  
  
-Al carajo con mi padre, Gin. Ya ves el futuro que quiere para mí... y quiere que me separe de ti, cosa que no va a conseguir por muchas amenazas que me lance y mucho que lo intente. Te quiero, y ahora mismo lo único que me importa es que estés conmigo.  
  
Se volvieron a fundir en un beso lleno de amor y ternura mientras Draco la abrazaba contra su pecho fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento ella se desvaneciera, como un sueño perfecto que llega a su fin por el comienzo de un nuevo día.  
  
-Aída (ya sabes, la novia de Harry), me ha dicho que todos están enfadados conmigo. Por suerte ella me comprende y no está enfadada, aunque tampoco se la veía muy contenta. Espero que en cualquier momento me llegue una carta de mi familia. Pero a mí también me da igual lo que digan, porque yo también te quiero.  
  
-Entonces entremos al castillo cogidos de la mano, Gin, y el que quiera entender, que entienda.  
  
Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Se levantaron, se volvieron a besar, y se dirigieron al castillo cogidos de la mano. Todo el mundo cuchicheaba y se volteaba a mirarles. Se encontraron a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Aída, y los tres primeros se fueron dándoles la espalda, mientras Aída los miraba con resignación pero con un asomo de sonrisa. Aunque a ellos nada de lo que pensaran los demás les importaba, porque estaban juntos. 


	5. Free

No me lo puedo creer... he terminado completamente un ff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Personas imaginarias me aplauden y gritan mi nombre con devoción, y, sobre una pasarela, yo sonrío y saludo con la mano. Diviso a cierto macarra de pelo largo y pendiente... me grita que me quiere) (Aída despierta de su ensimismamiento matinal y regresa a la realidad, pensando que perderá su autoestima o parte de ella junto con las bragas al día siguiente) (vaya, que verá al macarra).  
  
Después de mis estupideces varias, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me dejaron r/r y a los que, con toda la paciencia del mundo por mis continuos retrasos con los capítulos, han seguido el fic desde el principio hasta el final. A ellos se lo dedico (¿Es mi imaginación o estoy soñando despierta que me dan un grammy junto a sum41 tras mi unión al grupo canadiense? ¿O será un Oscar por mi estelar aparición en la última película de la saga de Harry Potter? ¿El Publisher por mi última novela? Naaaaa...).  
  
En fin, ahora contestaré a los reviews que he recibido tras colgar el cap4:  
  
JERU: gracias. Ya sé que es algo tarde (bastante tarde) (sí, está bien: MUY TARDE), espero que haya merecido la pena a tan larga espera. Gracias por la recomendación.  
  
SKGIRLFAN: gracias. Sí, tengo otros fics. Los terminados o que constan de un capítulo son: "Dos imanes" (con probable continuación gracias a las peticiones), "Quizá en otra vida", "Feliz Navidad Beatriz", "Nadie más que yo/The show must go on" (con más que probable final alternativo, también por las peticiones. Estoy en ello), "Tequila", "Quiero ser yo", "No me dejes sola", "El último baile" y "El trozo de pergamino". Luego tengo "11S", que está sin terminar y no sé a qué coño estoy esperando para hacer (quizá a que me ilumine todo el santoral) y dentro de poco colgaré un fic corto (de tres capítulos Y TERMINADO) llamado "Harry Potter y la Antorcha de la Llama Verde" (es sólo una pequeña idea o extracto de lo que podría ser el sexto libro). Advertencia: todos son h/g.  
  
RINOA: Gracias. Esa es también mi parte favorita. Resulta que mi nuevo "muso" es un tanto... "macarrilla" y estaba soñando despierta (qué novedad) en que yo era Ginny y él Draco, y pensé que más o menos esa sería su reacción. ¡¡¡Pues claro que Aída es buena chica!!! (¡Claro que soy yo!). Mi idea principal era que fuera una especie de Romeo&Julieta (véase que mueran al final), pero conforme iba escribiendo cambié de idea, y salirme de mi línea habitual de cargarme a mis personajes (bueno, los de JKR) principales (ya me hechó una regañina Natalia por hacerlo...).  
  
Bueno... terminó mi charla. Sólo me queda un último detalle: dado que mañana mi autoestima bajará (como ya he mencionado antes), no me vendría mal recibir unos cuantos reviews (siento que en ocasiones yo no los deje, pero es que siempre digo: bueno, leo unos cuantos más y cuando termine lo escribo, pero suelo terminar no haciéndolo, sorry. Intentaré cambiar). Conclusión: deja review si estás leyendo estas líneas, todo sea por un joven intento de escritora.  
  
ESPERO QUE LO FISFRUTEN!!!!!!!!!!!  
FREE (epílogo)  
  
Aunque fue muy difícil, todos se acostumbraron a ver pasar todos los días al Gran Comedor a Virginia Weasley y a Draco Malfoy cogidos de la mano, aunque unos lo hicieron antes que otros. Costó demasiado hacerle ver a Ron y el resto de la familia Weasley que las intenciones de Draco para con Ginny eran las mejores que se pueden tener. Otros en cambio, como Lucius Malfoy, jamás lo comprendieron.  
  
Pasó el tiempo y en el sexto año de Ginny, Voldemort fue derrotado por la unión de Harry Potter y Draco en una terrible batalla, que se llevó la vida de muchos que defendían el bien y otros tantos que defendían el poder, como Albus Dumbledore y Lucius Malfoy, que también murieron.  
  
Ron y Hermione se casaron a los 26 años y tuvieron 5 hijos, todos con el pelo rojo y enredado, mientras que Harry y Aída se casaron a los 25 y tuvieron dos niñas y un niño, que heredaron la valentía de su padre, la capacidad de comprensión de su madre y la madurez de ambos. Los cuatro fueron muy felices.  
  
Narcisa Malfoy y Remus Lupin, tras la muerte de Lucius, traspasaron las barreras que de cierta manera los separaban y también se casaron y se fueron a vivir a Irlanda.  
  
Cuando Ginny salió del colegio, se fue a vivir con Draco a la mansión Malfoy que sus padres le dejaron (que más que una mansión era un palacio escondido entre las verdes colinas al borde de un lago con un maravilloso e inmenso jardín y una esplendorosa fuente en el centro. El paisaje era parecido al de Hogwarts), que tardó unos cuantos años (cuando Ginny tenía 23 y Draco 24) en albergar una preciosa boda, que bien se merecía protagonizar el final de un cuento de hadas, y que tardó unos años más en ver crecer a pequeños niños que en calurosas tardes de verano corrían por el jardín y se metían en la fuente para refrescarse.  
  
En definitiva, Draco y Ginny fueron más felices de lo que jamás pudieron imaginarse, porque se tenían el uno al otro y nunca les importaron las barreras sociales y familiares que los separaban porque comprendieron a la primera que lo que más importaba era el amor que entre ellos sentían y que jamás dejaron de sentir. 


End file.
